kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Spark Arc
The Spark Arc is the fourteenth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi series and the third arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Plot New Problems for Shinpaku The arc begins on a ship with Isshinsai Ogata giving Li Tenmon a passport from Yami in order to enter Japan. Li Tenmon wanted to greet Ryozanpaku with a tryout. At Kisara’s old hideout, Nijima had turned it into the new headquarters for the Shinpaku Alliance after he threatened to tell people that Kisara spent 8000 yen trying to get a stuffed cat toy. As the rooms were being repaired and traps were being set, Nijima checked on the fighting captains (Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Siegfried) training with equipment from an abandoned gym. Kisara told everyone that her father is a businessman and allowed her to use it for the moment. Kenichi has been watering the flowers around the hideout and thanked Nijima for fixing the water supply (much to Nijima’s chargin). While Kenichi was getting some water from outside, he noticed a girl trying to find a destination on her map. The girl told Kenichi that she’s from China’s Countryside and that she loves seeing flowers. When Kenichi told the girl that the destination on the map is the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters, she left. Back inside, Nijima announced that with Ragnarok’s destruction, more teams appearing though most were destroyed by the mysterious YOMI. Siegfried heard that the gangs were defeated by just 1 person and Kisara thought that the Shinpaku Alliance is saved for last making Kenichi a target. Later that night, Nijima and Matsui were witnessing how one person from YOMI defeated an entire gang. It was a female in a jumpsuit wearing a helmet and mask and she defeated the gang in a spark (which was like a flash) then disappeared. Visit back to Chinese District In the Chinese District, Renka Ma defeated a thug to return an innocent person’s wallet. Kenichi showed up and ran when Renka saw him only to get attacked because of her habit of chasing moving things. Kensei also came to get some herbal medicine and heard from Hakubi that Yami has declared war on Ryozanpaku. Hakubi had Renka take Kenichi on a tour of the Chinese district to discuss business with Kensei. Hakubi then revealed that Yami had been hiding in the shadows for years, but now came out and suddenly had slaughtered the daily unit. Since Yami thought disciples would be indispensible, Kenichi is most likely a target though only by one of their disciples. On Kenichi’s tour, some thugs attacked them only to be easily defeated by Kenichi and Renka. When some thugs were running away, Renka’s habit had her chase them leaving Kenichi alone. Kenichi then saw the girl he met earlier while she was waiting for someone. The girl helped Kenichi find his way back to the Chinese District. The girl met back with that person, but it was Li Tenmon from Yami. The girl was revealed to be his daughter, Li Raichi. When she called Li Tenmon father, she got hit when she was supposed to call him master. Shinpaku Alliance defeated in a Spark At the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters, the building was finally complete as Nijima was shouting with joy to Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Siegfried. But the joy was short-lived when Matsui told Nijima that Thor’s stable was under attack by the YOMI girl called Spark when Thor wasn’t there. Siegfried heard that YOMI is a group of selected humans who are striving to master martial arts. When Nijima knew Kenichi wasn’t around, he went to find him. At Ryozanpaku, Kenichi was sparring with Apachai while Kensei was harassing Miu and Shigure. When Kensei thought a beautiful stranger was coming for a visit, but he was caught and the stranger was actually Renka. Kensei was left open to be attacked by Miu and Shigure, but somehow put Kenichi in his place. Renka told Kenichi and Kensei that Natsu stopped by hakubi's place to know Sogetsu Ma's whereabouts which Hakubi avoided. Niijima showed up to take Kenichi back to the hideout, but Niijima heard from his cell phone that the hideout was under attack by Spark. Kenichi, Miu, Renka, and Niijima rushed over as fast as they could to rescue their friends. Kensei was suspicious thinking that YOMI may have something to do with Yami. At the hideout, Spark was taking down the Shinpaku Alliance one by one as she wanted to kill Kenichi. Kisara decided to fight and was told by Siegfried to go at full strength at the start, but Spark dodged her kicks and ripped the former’s shirt. Spark then insulted Kisara’s small breasts making her frustrated. Luckily, Kisara managed to hit Spark when she jumped into the air. Spark then used Drunken Fist Style to defeat Kisara. Ukita tried to grab Spark only to be attacked in the groin for an instant defeat. Siegfried went up against Spark next and saw that her helmet and mask was used to help her use Jungle Drunken Fist. Spark thought that Siegfried was Kenichi, but Siegfried unwittingly told her he wasn’t him. Not even Siegfried’s counter attacks worked against her. One of the Shinpaku Alliance used a cage to trap her, but she quickly broke free and choked Siegfried. Takeda, Mizunumi, Matsui, and the others are trying to fool her into thinking one of them is Kenichi to free Siegfried until Kenichi finally showed up. Li Tenmon was watching from the top of the building to see Kenichi fighting Spark. Kenichi vs. Spark Spark tricked Kenichi into thinking she was staggering and struck the back of his head, but Kenichi instantly blocked it by reflex. Kenichi was only on the defensive, since he doesn’t want to fight women until he imitated Kensei’s pervertedness to dodge Spark’s attacks and freak her out. Next, Kenichi imitated Akisame to grab her until Spark escaped when mentioning flowers. Back at Ryozanpaku, the masters are trying to decide if Kenichi should stay at Ryozanpaku or not when they heard that Kenichi would be a target by Yami.Back to Kenichi’s fight, Spark kept fooling Kenichi when it looked like she was hurt. Spark took off her protector and revealed herself as Li Raichi. Raichi was working for Yami to earn ends meat and believes that defeating Kenichi would have her recognized. Kenichi tried to grab her again, but Raichi used low attacks (which Kenichi isn’t used to). Kenichi stood back up though to fight for his beliefs. He then uses Idori to catch Raichi’s low attack and throws her onto a bed of flowers. Raichi escaped Kenichi’s hold and was about to kill him, but somehow she couldn’t. Kenichi knew that since Raichi loved flowers and the earth too much to kill someone. She admitted defeat with her pride as a martial artist after knowing that she was released by Kenichi twice. Tenmon's Rage Kenichi wanted Raichi to talk to Ryozanpaku about her problems, but she was knocked down by her own father for her failure. Li Tenmon decided to take Kenichi to Kensei himself to be accompanied to Yami. Nijima used his alien powers to find out about Li Tenmon, but sensed that he was master level martial artist and wanted everyone to retreat. Miu and Renka jumped in to help Kenichi only to be knocked away with him in one attack. Takeda and Ukita tried to help as well, but they didn’t make anything better and fell by Tenmon’s Chishouken. Tenmon slammed Kenichi on the ground with his back when the latter tried to punch him. Nijima had his men deploy the net to trap Tenmon, but only got Kenichi. Tenmon then rolled through Shinpaku Alliance men while chasing and defeating Siegfried. Kenichi wanted to run away, but Takeda and Ukita took him with Miu and Renka inside for safety. Inside, Nijima had everyone close the gates even though Siegfried and some of the underlings were still outside only for Tenmon to crash in through the wall. Kenichi wanted to surrender himself, but everyone (except Nijima) was willing to die with Kenichi. Luckily, Kensei Ma showed up and knocked down Tenmon after realizing that Yami and YOMI must be connected in some way.Tenmon attacks with Chioshou Renkan Shouken Kyappou, but Kensei Ma repels it with his Kakei. Tenmon catches Kensei’s hand, but Kensei used his chi to force him away. Just as the battle was about to get more dangerous, Raichi regained consciousness and wanted the fight to stop when she thought Kensei Ma was going to kill Tenmon. Tenmon found out that Kensei pulled his punches, but only because it was vice-versa as well (when the former thought Miu and Renka was someone’s daughter). Tenmon decided to settle the battle some other time and left while carrying his wounded daughter. Before that, Tenmon warned Kenichi that other disciple will fight Kenichi to claim the title of Strongest Disciple and asked him if he’ll still fight in the Katsujinken Way. Major Fights Story Notes *Yami and YOMI were connected. Yami are group of masters while YOMI are the disciples of Yami. References Navigation Category:Story arcs